Beautiful
by QueenStrata
Summary: Touma has something he needs to tell Seiji.


A/N: So I discovered this ficlet while going through my old LJ memories, and figured I'd might as well as share it. It's not betaed or anything, and I'm more familiar with the American version of the show than YST, so I apologize if I messed up the characterization or anything.

Warnings: Um...none?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, because the world just isn't fair.

Summary: Touma has something he wants to tell Seiji.

* * *

 _Beautiful_

Touma stood outside the bedroom he and Seiji shared at Nasuti's house, hand unmoving on the doorknob. He couldn't remember ever being so nervous in his life, even when fighting the Masho. Or maybe, he corrected himself thoughtfully, it was just a different kind of nervousness, one where he wasn't worried so much about dying as about being rejected. Because logically he knew he would be: Seiji had a nice, normal crush on their hostess. As he should. As all of the guys probably should, as she was the only female around. But no, Touma had to be…different. Not to mention completely over-analyzing everything in order to hold off his certain doom. His other hand met his forehead with a light slap, and then he took a deep breath and burst inside as he always did.

Seiji was sitting ramrod straight in the middle of his bed, meditating. The window was open and he had his shirt off, the night breeze gently blowing his (surprisingly ungelled) hair into his face. Touma couldn't keep himself from stopping in the doorway to stare and want so fiercely it scared him. Shaking his head, he closed the door behind him and threw himself down at the foot of Seiji's bed, waiting for the blond to open his eyes and glare at him (then proceed to ignore his existence as he returned to his meditation). But it would be different tonight, Touma assured himself as he stared with glazed eyes at Seiji's chest, because he was going to tell his crush the truth even if it killed him. He needed to force himself to stop hoping that Seiji would suddenly wake up gay. He knew from experience that it didn't happen that way, but he'd also learned the emotions were never as logical as they should be.

"Good evening, Touma," Seiji's soft voice murmured politely, startling Touma out of his daze. Looking up, the archer noticed that Seiji's eyes expressed amusement, rather than the expected annoyance. "I can assure you that, if you are watching for hair to start growing on my chest, it will not be happening this night."

Touma blushed brightly, making a half-smile quirk on Seiji's lips. He answered it with a full-blown grin, loving every moment that Seiji smiled just at him.

"Is there something you have been hoping to obtain by laying on my bed every night?" Seiji asked after a moment of silence, stretching as he moved out of his meditation position to lie on his bed himself, so that he and Touma were face-to-face. There was honest puzzlement on his face, which only deepened as Touma sucked in a sudden breath and licked his lips. "Touma?"

"There's...something I've been trying to gather the courage to tell you," Touma replied slowly, a note of almost-fear quivering at the end of his sentence. "This is going to sound odd, but...I like you, Seiji. Really like you."

"I should hope that you would," Seiji responded with confusion, "as we are, as you term it, 'the best of friends to ever exist besides Shuu and Shin'."

Touma sighed. "That's not what I meant. I like you...as more than just a friend." He stared at Seiji's still confused face and sighed again, readying himself. "I'm gay, Seiji," he finally said as bluntly as he could think. Then, while the other was preoccupied with being shocked, he surged forward and pressed his lips against Seiji's, one hand holding his head so he couldn't jerk away. It was a sloppy kiss, and shorter than Touma would have liked as Seiji pulled his hand off his head and pulled away from the kiss. Touma tried to move away immediately, but found his hand caught in Seiji's strong grip and found he couldn't bring himself to leave if the other didn't want him to. He forced himself to look Seiji in the face, and was surprised at the smile that had grown while he was panicking.

"I do wish you had told me sooner," Seiji chuckled gently. "Some are capable of appreciating the beauty of both genders at once...and you, Touma, are the most beautiful of anyone I have encountered."

Touma stared at him, beyond shocked, and could only follow Seiji's unspoken directions as the blond sat up and pulled Touma into his lap, reacquainting their lips in a way that made Touma melt into his embrace.

A/N: Written for eighty in a meme, and therefor dedicated to her.


End file.
